The Dark Shadowed Love
by FullmetalEater3
Summary: OKAY. This is a Crona x Kid ; Chrona x Kid ; Kid x Chrona ; Kid x Crona ; CronaxKid ; ChronxKid ; KidxCrona ; KidxChrona However you wish to put it w Kid tries to be more than just Chrona's friend but when people find out, they try to seperate Crona/Chrona from Kid. Chrona's a female in this story...for now...? Heehee
1. 1 The Dark Shadowed Love

(1) The Dark Shadowed Love

The Dark Shadowed Love - Does He Actually Care?

He smiled as he brushed her soft, gentle cheek. Sitting on the edge of her bed, as she almost fell asleep to his touch, made him feel a lot better than when he had entered her room. She yawned lightly and blinked to try to keep her eyes opened as he stroked her face. The young boy moved the young girl's hair from her face, leaned forward, and kissed her forehead. "It's getting late. I must be going now, if not, Father and the others will become worried." She nodded weakly as a sign of understanding. The young boy stood up from her bed, walked up and opened the metal door, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He smiled, as he stood in between the door and the hallway and smiled, "Sleep well, good night." The young girl smiled back tiredly and said, "I'll try, good night." He nodded and closed the cold metal door; leaving the young girl in a dark cold room, all by herself. He didn't like leaving her in the dark and lonely room, but he had to. He sighed as he walked alone in the corridors of the DWMA, soon leaving the school, and heading to his home. One day, hoping to take the young girl away from the darkness.

It's been about two months since everything had calmed down. The death of the kishin, the witches' disappearance, Medusa's death, everything went to the way it should be. Except that now, the DWMA has new student. Chrona Makenshi. She sleeps and practically lives in the dorms that are underneath the school. She hasn't begun her school classes above but she knows who Maka, Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid are. Chrona had met them when Kid took her to her new room. Out of the seven people, she only feels comfortable with Kid. He is the one who had shown her to the school and decided not to kill her when he had the chance. Though, Kid was the one who opened Chrona's heart, Chrona's feels safer with Maka Albarn. Since Maka has understood what it's like to have an "un-loving" parent, and Chrona had seen Maka take a book out of thin air and put Black*Star into the hospital. Sadly, with everything that's going on with meister's that begin go slowly begin to turn kishin, Maka had to go on a mission with Soul, so Kid would be giving Chrona a tour of the school.

He knocked on the young girl's door, "Um hello? May I come in?" Nobody answered so he knocked again. "I'm going to come in now so if you don't want me to, please feel free to say something." Kid opened the door slowly, stepping in the room carefully, since the metal door opened inside the room and might hurt the poor girl if she was near. As his eyes actually began to dilate to the light of the room, he could see that nobody was inside. The bed was perfectly made but the room was only filled with light from the window that is above the desk she was given. "Chrona?"

"K-Kid?"

He moved more into the room and looked to the corner that the door hid when opened, "Chrona what are you doing?"

She lifted her head more, "I feel less alone when I'm in Mr. Corner." Chrona sat in the corner, hugging her legs; her head was buried in the space between her legs and chest.

Kid walked up to her and let out a hand to help her up, "You shouldn't feel that way anyways." She grabbed his hand and stood up; a little under half a second after standing, she grabbed her left arm. "Come on I'll give you a tour of the school." Kid smiled.

She nodded and smiled weakly, "Yeah, thanks."

"What about me, you little twerp?!"

"Hm?" Kid tilted his head, slightly confused from the voice.

Almost automatically, a small blob of black liquid squirmed out of Chrona's spine. Compared to what Kid saw, and battled, on the Black Dragon and underground of the school, this blob looked puny. Ragnarok slipped out and waved his arms around. "What the hell is this?! Why am I so tiny?!" He looked at Kid and began pulling on his hair, bringing him closer to his Meister's face. "This is your fault! Why are you and everyone else friends with Chrona?!"

"Ah!" Chrona whimpered, "R-Ragnarok please, stop! He's getting too close to me!"

"Because someone like you doesn't treat her the way she should be treated!" Kid replied to Ragnarok, giving a slight tone of pain and anger.

Chrona's face turned lightly red at Kid's comment. _Wh-Wh-What does he mean by that?_ She thought, _N-N-No. It's not the way I'm thinking..._

"I treat her just fine!" Ragnarok yelled at Kid. "Besides, who in their right mind would want to hang around your obsession with symmetry when you don't even look symmetrical yourself?!"

"What!?" Kid asked, his voice breaking slowly. "No, you're right. Asymmetrical garbage." He dropped himself on his hands and knees and began to mope, "I'm just a worthless son of a Reaper. I don't deserve to live on this planet anymore! Depression! It hurts, I can't live like anymore! I should just die!"

"Uh, Kid?" Chrona asked, heading towards the weeping Shinigami. "A-A-Are you...o-okay?"

"Not at all!" He managed to say, his voice sounding muffled from his tears.

_What do I do?_ Chrona thought, _I don't like seeing him like this..._

Ragnarok scoffed, "What an idiot."

"If it m-m-makes you feel a-a-any better, I-I don't think you're garbage..." Chrona said, wondering if that was the right thing to say.

"Really?" Kid asked, his voice sounding more joyful. He lifted his head and gave Chrona a look of admiration, "You really think so?"

She nodded, blushing lightly. "You don't even look like garbage. I stay away from garbage, I-I-I don't want to stay away from you."

Kid felt his face turn red, "Do you really mean that?"

Chrona nodded nervously, "Wh-Wh-Why would I lie to you?"

He jumped up and turned away quickly before Chrona could see his red face. "So, um, Chrona, h-h-how about we, uh, go see the school now?" _Damn it! I'm starting to stutter!_

"Y-Y-Yeah." She replied. _Wh-Wh-What is this? My heart's beating really fast and I felt my face turn red. Where's Maka?! I need her help!_

"Chrona, are you okay?"

"What?" Chrona looked up, broken from her thoughts. Kid stood by the door, wondering why she was still standing clueless where he had broken down. "Oh s-s-sorry. I'm coming." She walked behind the reaper and shifted her eyes away from his body.

He smiled and looked outside of the room into the hallway, "Let's go. The beautiful, symmetrical school above is waiting for our arrival."

_He thinks a school is beautiful because of its symmetry,_ Chrona touched her hair and closed her eyes. _I don't have that. My hair is the complete opposite of symmetry. _

"Chrona, what's wrong?"

She let go of her hair and looked up at Kid's worried face, "N-Nothing I'm fine." She tried to force smile as she grabbed her left arm, "L-Let's go. Your friends are probably getting worried..."

He knew something was wrong but shrugged it off anyways. Kid moved from the door into the hallway, stood beside the door, and let out his right hand. "After you."

Chrona face began to turn red once again, but this time she tried as hard as possible to hold it in. It worked but, it didn't hold all of it in. Her cheeks shone like pink rose, "Um...th-th-thanks." She whispered, as she walked out of the room into the candle lit hallway.

"No problem at all." He said, closing the cold metal door to Chrona's dark prison. When the door was shut closed he whispered something short and quick.

Chrona tilted her head in curiosity, "S-S-Sorry I missed that."

Kid turned from the door to the young girl and smiled, "It's nothing. Let's head upstairs; it's getting awfully chilly down here."

"Um...o-okay." She nodded, still wondering what he could have whispered.

"Are you hungry?" Kid asked, as he and Chrona began walking to the staircase that led into the school.

"Maybe not her, but I am!" Ragnarok spoke.

Kid jumped, "R-R-Ragnarok?! How long have you been out?!"

"Oh, Ragnarok, I forgot you were on my head. You've been so quiet." Chrona said; a sweat drop falling from the side of her head.

"I've been out the entire time, you idiots! I heard and saw everything! You two are so clueless about each other." Ragnarok pouted.

"Everything!?" Kid freaked, _Does that mean he heard my whisper?! Oh great, you've got to be kidding me!_ Mentally, he wanted to just fall and the floor and beg Ragnarok to keep his mouth shut. Physically, he just had on a fake smile as if everything was fine and no secrets were hidden.

"Yes, everything, you knucklehead." Ragnarok laughed, "And unless you feed me, I'll spill everything.

Chrona was confused on what he meant but Kid, Kid knew exactly what he was talking about. All from Kid's face turning red, to what he whispered when he closed the door. Ragnarok could tell it all. Luckily for Kid, Chrona hadn't even noticed any of it. "Fine, I'll feed you. Chrona, would you like some food as well?"

Since Chrona had no idea from what was going on, she just thought that Kid didn't want the fact that he was being nice to her to slip out to the other students in the DWMA. _Does he...Does he really not want others to know his kindness towards me? Am I really that bad of a person?_

"Uh, Chrona?"

Broken from her thoughts once again, she looked up at Kid's face, "Oh, um, n-n-no. I was feed a while back; I-I-I'm not really hungry right now."

"What?!" Ragnarok shouted, "You ate and didn't tell me?!" He began pulling on Chrona's hair, "I haven't eaten yet you go gorging away at the food?!"

"Ow, ow, ow! I wasn't gorging! I don't eat the way you do!" She whimpered, "Ow, Ragnarok, this really hurts!"

"Too bad! This is what you get for not telling me crap!" Ragnarok growled, still pulling roughly at her hair.

"Stop it!"

Ragnarok and Chrona froze. The angry voice that echoed the empty hallways had given Chrona a chill down her spine. "What was that?" Ragnarok asked tilting his head slowly to Kid.

Kid's hands were turned into fists and his head was looking down, restraining himself from the anger inside of him. "I said, 'Stop it'. Leave Chrona alone. She's innocent and doesn't deserve to be treated like this by anyone, especially you! You're her own blood, for crying out loud, you should be the nicest one to her, yet you treat her almost as bad as Medusa did! If it wasn't for her you would just be a worthless weapon, or even just a worthless bucket of liquid!" The anger inside began to slowly cool down, he sighed, "I'm sorry. I was just...Please excuse my ignorant rant."

_Wh-Wh-What was that_? Chrona thought, _He...He stood up for me. No one's ever done that for me before. Wh-Wh-Why...Why is he's so kind to me. And why do I...why do I feel like crying?_

"Whatever. You can't tell me what to do, Shinigami. Hey, Chrona, tell me when you get food next time." Ragnarok said; he patted her head and disappeared back into her spine.

"Chrona I-."

"It's okay..." Chrona interrupted, "You're the only person who's actually stood up to Ragnarok for me before." Without actually realizing she fell down to her knees and began to cry. "N-N-Not even my own mother did that for me." She sniffled and covered her face with her hands.

Kid smiled and sat down on his knees in front of her. _This is just like before, when I saved her from her madness. Her non-stop crying because she's happy. I've never met someone like that; she's different from the others._ "Chrona come on." He put his hand on her head, "Stop crying, you don't want to go to your first day of class all worn out, do you?"

She shook her head and dropped her hands down to her feet, "Wh-Wh-Why are..." She sniffled again, "Why are you s-s-so nice to me?"

Kid smiled and dropped his hand from her head, "That's because, Chrona, I told you that I would become your friend. A true gentleman wouldn't break their word." _Great,_ He thought, _I sound like Soul._

Chrona's tears fell from her face and fell on her black, slim dress. The tears disappearing into the cloth. "Y-Y-You could leave if you want. I-I-I'll start class t-t-tomorrow."

"No," Kid wiped the tears away from Chrona's cheeks. "I wouldn't leave you."

**Hello there, Readers! Okay, I know the story line may be horrible but I'm trying to improve it so far! I'm already thinking of amazing storylines to add. This is just a bit of Chrona and Kid in this chapter~. Don't worry there'll be more! Just not yet~. I'm planning to add my OC witch to make the Chrona and Kid pairing more fun! Yeah, yeah. Other OC's usually break that pairing but mine won't. She won't date XD unless you want her to. Please read and review, I need more inspiration to keep it going. Any other pairing ideas? **


	2. 2 The Dark Shadowed Love

(2) The Dark Shadowed Love

The Dark Shadowed Love - Is This How The First Day At School Is Supposed To Be Like?

"Well, here we are." Kid announced, opening the door for Chrona that led into the bright corridors of the actual school. "Tell me what you think."

"I-I-I don't th-th-think I know how to handle s-s-so many people under one roof..." Chrona whimpered, still behind the door that led to dorms underneath.

"It's not so bad once you find something you like about it." Kid smiled, welcoming. "Come on out, there's nothing to be scared of. We could go see if we could find the others. Maybe seeing them could make this less frightening for you."

Chrona walked out slowly and nervously; observing her surroundings. People stared and began whispering as Chrona entered. The atmosphere from the stairs that she followed and the hallways of the actual school felt different than she had expected. Nobody looked at her as she walked up the stairs and she didn't want to be looked at while walking through the school. Chrona stood anxiously and grabbed her left arm with her right; Kid closed the door behind her. They stood in a different passageway- this one had students relaxing against the walls.

"Ready?" Kid asked, prepared to lead the way to her classroom. She nodded. "This way." Kid pointed behind her and began walking in the same direction he pointed. Chrona followed directly behind him, keeping her head low.

"Is that, that witch's daughter?"

Kid's eye twitched, not enough so people could see, just enough so he could feel it happening. Kid hadn't even taken her out of one hallway and students were already talking about her.

"What is she doing here?"

"Why is Kid with her?"

Chrona looked down more, her hair falling in front of her eyes. She wanted to grab onto Kid's jacket so she could feel his presence but, she didn't. If she had she was afraid Kid would reject her or the students would have begun making rude remarks to Kid about Chrona. She looked up to see he was ignoring the questions others loudly whispered. _Just...keep following him_, Chrona thought. _If he can ignore them so can you._ She lowered her head with her hair falling in front of her eyes once more. She looked only at Kid's shoes so she could follow his footsteps.

"Kid, get away from that half-witch. You'll go insane like how she did..."

Kid's eyes widened- he stopped in his tracks. Chrona had noticed at the last second and crashed into his back. Kid's body is a lot stronger than Chrona's so only Chrona had fallen to the ground; Kid only stood, not moving from his position. He clenched his fists and lowered his head, keeping his eyes covered by his hair, "You are all so ignorant." Chrona lifted her head and looked up at the back of Kid's head. She lay on the floor, her arms supporting her body to sit up. Not knowing what to do, she looked around and noticed that everyone that was whispering and everyone nearby had stopped. They stopped whispering, talking, moving, and maybe even breathing. She couldn't really tell.

"Does it really matter to you if she's a half-witch or not? Besides, it was her own mother that had done all that nonsense, not Chrona." Kid growled, and lifted his head, "That doesn't mean she will turn out like that! Why does it matter to the rest of you?!" At this point Kid had turned around and looked at everyone dead in the eye, "You all haven't even spoken to or even been around Chrona! She's more innocent than a fly! She couldn't hurt any of us if she wanted to! Also, Chrona isn't insane! She was filled with the madness from the black blood inside of her!"

Ragnarok popped out of Chrona's back and shook his tiny fist in the air, "Yeah so shut the hell up, you freaks!"

"What the hell is that?!" A male student yelled. Pointing at Ragnarok, with a small amount of fear and confusion.

"Aw, it looks kind of cute." A female student said, walking closer to Chrona.

Ragnarok twitched, _Did she just call me "cute_"?! He began reaching for the girl who was about fifteen feet away from him, "I am not cute, you retarded female! I'm much stronger than you and I could prove it! Come at me, you filthy human!"

Chrona sighed, "S-Stop p-p-picking fights, R-R-Ragnarok."

"Seriously," The male student responded, "What the hell is that thing? Why and how is it coming out of the chick's back?"

_Chick?_ Kid thought, almost wanting to punch him_, You don't call a female a "chick", a chick is a small baby duck!_

"Oh, come on, Chrona!" Ragnarok said, moving his small hands around on top of Chrona's head. "It'll be good for you! I don't even remember the last time you fought with someone. Besides, I'm growing weak and it's all your fault."

"Th-Th-There's other w-w-ways to s-s-strengthen yourself..." Chrona replied to him.

"Um..." The male student whispered.

"Oh, yeah, that's right, you asked. I'm Chrona's blood; I'm also Chrona's weapon. You mess with Chrona, you mess with me!" Ragnarok said, glaring at the male.

"Well," Kid butted in, "We must be on are way, we've spent too much time here. Maka will kill me if you're late to your first day in class."

Chrona looked at Kid, "M-Maka?"

He smiled and nodded. She smiled weakly in response. "Now how about I help you off that floor?" Kid let out his hand to help her off the floor. Chrona and Kid hadn't noticed but, Ragnarok was yelling and arguing with the students behind them.

Chrona looked around on the floor, "Oh."

Kid's hand retreated, "What's wrong?"

"Um..." She whispered, "W-W-Well I forgot I was on the floor, ha-ha..."

He laughed lightly, his right hand held his chin. His left arm underneath, supporting his right.

Chrona's face turned a soft shade of red, _Th-That feeling...It's back. What is this?! I feel like I'm falling; I like it but, I don't at the same time._ She groaned in her head, _I-I-I-I don't think I can deal with feeling...!_

"Chrona..."

She jumped up lightly then looked up at Kid, he was still laughing a bit, "Y-Y-Yes?"

"You're so innocent." Kid smiled. Her heart fluttered and she could feel her face turn a darker shade of red.

"What the hell are you two waiting for?! Let's go!" Ragnarok pouted on Chrona's head.

All of the students that were arguing with Ragnarok, were walking away in the opposite direction. Kid jumped and frantically looked at the clock on the wall, "Damn it, we only have twenty minutes to get to class. Maka's going to kill me..." He let out his hand again to help Chrona up, this time he was hoping she wouldn't reject his offer.

She grabbed his hand and felt his strength pull her up. His hands still held onto her's after she stood. "Um...K-K-Kid...?"

"Yes?" Kid asked, his mind in another world.

Chrona's face had lost the blush a couple seconds after Ragnarok has spoken. Now when she had to mention about her hand still being held by Kid, she could feel her face turn warm once again. "Um...C-C-C-Can I...?" She mumbled. Not being able to get the words out, Chrona just looked at their hands then at Kid. He tilted his head in confusion, still not getting the message.

Ragnarok sighed angrily, "Just let go of her hand, moron! Now you just wasted five minutes because of your stupid cluelessness!"

Kid jumped and freed Chrona's hand from his grasp, "S-Sorry, C-Chrona..." _Stupid, how did I not notice?!_

"It-It-It's okay." She replied, "D-D-Don't we have to go." Kid nodded, and began leading Chrona to the direction of the classroom.

"Why are you late?!" Maka growled, bouncing her book on the palm of her hand. Soul sighed, standing next to her with his hands in his jean's pockets. He already got used Maka, unlike other people...well, he almost got used to her.

"We are not late; we still have eight minutes until class has begun." Kid explained. He stood in between the door with Maka and Soul standing directly in front of him. Kid had a small feeling that he was going to get Maka chopped.

"Where's Chrona?" Maka asked, impatiently.

"H-Here, M-Maka."

Maka's mood changed almost immediately, "Chrona, come on. Come inside, class is about start! You could sit next to me." Maka pushed Kid out of the way and went outside into the hallway. "Chrona? Chrona, where are you?"

"R-Right here..."

Maka blinked and looked down to the floor. Chrona was sitting with her feet to her chest on the floor next where Kid had stood. "What are you doing on the floor, Chrona?"

"W-W-Well I didn't know what to do. The s-second K-K-Kid stepped inside you started questioning him and yelling and-and-and I don't know how to deal with being yelled at." Chrona whimpered.

"Aw, don't worry Chrona, I would never yell at you for something that small." Maka smiled, letting out a hand to help her up.

Soul popped out from inside the classroom, "So if she screws up she doesn't get hit, but if I screw up I get him with a damn book?!"

"Maka chop!"

Soul unconsciously fell to ground, his head dented and blood falling from his skull.

Maka turned to the shy pink-headed girl on the floor, "Excuse that little...interruption, Chrona. Sometimes people, like Soul, need to be put back in their place."

Chrona stared fearfully at Soul's unconscious body. _S-S-Soul? A-A-Are you okay? P-P-Please get up... _She looked at Maka nervously with a small sense of fear, "W-W-Will he be o-o-okay?"

Maka laughed, "He's already used to it."

Soul jumped up and stood behind Maka, "I'm not used to it! Don't you think you should quit that?! It really pisses me off!"

Kid stood by the doorway of the classroom, "How about you finish your business inside the classroom?" Maka, Soul, and Chrona turned their attention to Kid. "Or," He shrugged, heading towards Chrona. "You could stay out here and settle it out here. I'll just have to take Chrona inside so she won't be caught up in the trouble."

Maka jumped up to her feet, "Professor Stein!" She tugged at Chrona's arm, "If we're not inside when he gets here he's threatened to dissect us!"

Chrona cooperated with Maka's strength, "D-D-Dissect?!"

Maka nodded and walked Chrona into the classroom, forgetting all about Kid and Soul.

Kid sighed angrily, "Ignorant little-."

"Whoa, what was that?" Soul laughed, "What were you about to call my meister?"

Kid began walking into the classroom, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Yeah, yeah." Soul responded, following Kid, "I'll get back to you on that one."

_Oh good_, Kid thought, as he let the door to the room slowly close behind him. _I can still sit next to Chrona._ Maka had chosen the spot beside Chrona; Soul had already gone inside the classroom and began making his way to sit next to Maka. _Wait a second,_ He thought, heading for the other available seat beside Chrona. _Where are Liz and Patty!?_

"Chrona!"

"Patty, wait!"

"What?" Patty asked, clinging to Chrona.

"Get off of her; you're going to frighten her." Kid sighed, almost losing his temper.

"But, but, but, she's so cute!" Patty disagreed, "And I'm not scaring her. Right Chrona?"

Chrona shook nervously with fear. "I-I-I-I-I-."

"See?" Patty giggled, as she rubbed her cheek against Chrona's.

"Patty don't you think you should st-?"

"Get off of her, you little blonde piece of meat!"

Patty blinked confused, "Huh?"

Ragnarok popped out Chrona's back, "You heard me! Off, twerp!" His little hands pushing Patty away.

Maka readied her book; she knew if Ragnarok came out then she also knew he would hurt poor Chrona.

Liz approached Patty, "Come on, get off. You're going to frighten her and she just started class today." Chrona continued to shake in fear.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Sis." And with that, Patty released the frightened pink-head.

"Finally!" Ragnarok growled, relaxing his little paws on Chrona's head.

Kid sighed; walking up towards the commotion Ragnarok and Patty had created. Soul didn't have any part to do in the conversation so just watched with no interest. Once Kid reached up to the aisle Chrona sat in, he gently pushed Patty and Liz to the side and sat beside Chrona.

"H-H-Hi...K-K-Kid..."

He smiled and looked kindly at Chrona, "Hello, Chrona. Please, excuse the fear Patty put you through. She gets like that at some moments."

"I-I-It's okay," She replied. "I just didn't know what was going on; I-I didn't know how to deal with it."

"Hi to you too, Three Stripes!"

Kid lifted up his head and looked at Ragnarok, "Please don't call me that."

"What? Three Stripes?" Ragnarok asked.

"Yes. It's horrible topic that I wish I could forget about right now." Kid sighed, looking back down.

Patty sat next Kid and pulled her older sister down to the seat available next to her.

"Whatever, Three Stripes."

Kid twitched, _What did I just say?!_

Maka leaned forward to look at Kid, "Why are you sitting next to Chrona? Usually you sit in the front, not the middle."

"Well we wouldn't want Chrona to be with just a few of her friends, right?" He tried to think of an excusable answer, "If it's her first day then we should all sit beside her."

Maka shrugged and leaned back into her chair, "True point."

_Almost got caught._ Kid thought, as he leaned back into his chair as well.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Professor." the students, except for Chrona, responded. A man with short silver hair pulled into the classroom in a rolling desk chair. Chrona remembered him; he was the one who had interrupted the battle between her and Maka. Now that she thought about it, she's quite delighted that Professor Stein had interrupted. If Chrona had killed Maka in the church, Chrona would not be in this classroom right now. Everyone would despise her.

Professor Stein rolled up to his desk and lifted up a clipboard, "Ah, Chrona, welcome. You're starting your first day." He began turning his screw. "How about we give you a warm welcome, come down." Chrona whimpered lightly, almost inaudible. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't deal with the fact that the entire classroom of students was staring right at her. Stein continued turning his screw, "Don't worry," He showed two of his fingers in the form of scissors and began to imagine cutting them, "I'm only going to dissect you."

Maka and Kid grabbed onto Chrona's arm, "No!"

Stein looked up at Maka and Kid, "What?"

"Professor, you shouldn't be saying things like that. Chrona will get terrified!" Maka answered.

"I've wanted to dissect Chrona ever since I saw what the black blood can do." Stein said, still turning his screw.

"Quit dreaming, screw head! You're not going near Chrona with a pair of scissors or a scalpel or whatever the hell you use!" Ragnarok yelled.

Chrona blinked, nervously and confused like always. Just this time, she didn't know whether she should be scared or, she should laugh at the comment like it was a joke.

"Leave Chrona alone," Kid said, releasing Chrona's arm. "She doesn't need to be terrified on her first day of class."

Stein smiled, putting down his hand and letting go of his screw. "You've got supporting friends, Chrona. Good for you."

"Hey, I helped!" Ragnarok whined, wanting a compliment.

"Oh shut it, Ragnarok." Maka laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do, flat-chest!" He yelled.

"Flat-chest?!" Maka yelled.

Soul laughed, "That's hilarious! You're getting name-called by blood! Ha-ha!"

"Maka chop!"

Again, Soul got hit on the head with the book. His head and torso landed on his desk.

"Kid and Chrona are wanted in Lord Death's room."

Stein looked at the door to see Nygus standing in the doorway. "Good morning, Nygus."

"Good morning." She responded, "I've come to tell you that Lord Death has requested for Kid and Chrona."

"Kid! Chrona!" Stein yelled.

Ragnarok was pulling on Maka's pigtails, Maka tried freeing her hair from his grip, Chrona whimpered apologies, Kid tried to calm her down and pull Ragnarok away, Soul was still unconscious, Patty was coloring, and Liz was looking at her hair. Every other student began holding their own conversations. Nobody seemed to be paying any attention to who stood in the doorway and who had Stein called.

"Kid! Chrona!" He repeated. He got no response. "Give me a second." Stein said to Nygus.

"What are you going to do?" She asked, curiously.

"You'll see." Stein pulled out one of his scalpels and threw them near Ragnarok's face. Everyone froze. "Good, now that I have your attention." He sighed.

Ragnarok released Maka's pigtails roughly and leaned forward angrily, "You did that to get my attention?!" Stein nodded. Ragnarok put his hands together, "I'm going to kill you one of these days. You stupid, little, piece of-!"

"Lord Death is still waiting to see Kid and Chrona in his room." Nygus interrupted.

"Why Kid and Chrona?" Liz and Maka asked.

"Hell if I know." Nygus responded, leaving the room.

Kid walked out of the aisle and began walking down the stairs to the door. Chrona didn't leave her seat. When Kid had reached the door to leave he noticed that Chrona wasn't behind him.

"Come on down, Chrona." Stein said, "I promise I won't hurt you."

Chrona didn't move from her chair. She was a bit frightened now from the comment Stein had told her earlier. Maka put a hand Chrona's shoulder, "Go, Chrona. If he does anything I'll be sure to hurt him."

Chrona nodded in response and began following the direction Kid had gone. Kid stood by the doorway, waiting for Chrona. Stein began taking out his "dissecting tools" and putting them on the desk in front of him. Chrona nervously shook as she walked down-the entire class was quiet and everyone's was probably directly on her. When she thought it had been forever, she finally reached the bottom and stood about five feet away from Kid. He opened the door and walked out with Chrona following.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." Stein jumped, his hand stretched out to try to stop Kid and Chrona from leaving. His wish was granted; they both stopped and looked at Stein to hear what he had to say. "Do any of you know where Black Star and Tsubaki are?"

_Black Star? Tsubaki?_ Chrona thought, _Oh, he's the boy with blue hair and Tsubaki is his weapon. I remember them._

_I forgot all about those two. I was wondering why it was so quite in here_. Kid thought.

Soul lifted his head weakly, "They're on a mission. They should be back soon." He put his head back down and mumbled, "If Black Star doesn't screw it up this time."

"Alright." Stein said. He grabbed his clipboard and scribbled something down. "Kid, Chrona, you could go now." Kid nodded and proceeded to his Father's room. Chrona followed, she held onto her left arm and stayed about six feet behind Kid. Stein rolled his chair to the door and closed it, "Now. Today's lesson will be dissection." Maka raised her hand. He pointed to Maka, "Yes?"

She lowered her hand, "We're always dissecting, and don't you think we should learn something about weapons or strategies to help us improve?"

Stein smiled, "Alright. Just keep one thing in mind, you'll regret it."

Chrona and Kid walked in a silence that sent chills throughout Chrona's spine. "Quit shaking!" Ragnarok complained, hitting Chrona on the head.

Kid turned and stopped, "Why are you shaking?"

Chrona stopped as well and looked around for a distraction, "I-I-I-I don't kn-know..." She replied.

"When is she not shaking?" Ragnarok asked.

"Is it because you're afraid of what my Father called us for?" Kid asked. His voice sounded so kind, so...friendly. Chrona liked it when he spoke to her, the only problem was, she just doesn't know what to say to him. She nodded; she really didn't know why Lord Death called Chrona and Kid. Why couldn't she just go alone? Well, then again, if Kid is with her she could hope that Kid will help her think of an answer if she doesn't know one.

Kid opened the door to his Father's room. Chrona had never been in the Grim Reaper's room before so she began to become terrified and nervous. "Don't worry, Chrona." Kid assured her, "If you don't know what to say I'll speak for you."

She looked away and nodded. She couldn't speak; she could feel herself relax, though. Kid opened the door and gestured Chrona to go in before him. Chrona felt the nervous chills return as she walked further and began to think of the countless things that could lie ahead. Kid closed the door and jogged up to Chrona's speed.

"I told you, don't worry." He stood beside her and smiled kindly, "My father won't hurt you."

She looked at his smile and her face turned a soft shade of pink. He couldn't really notice the soft blush since it matched the same color of her hair.

"Oh, hello, hello, hello~!"

Kid and Chrona looked ahead and saw Lord Death and the zombie instructor, Sid, standing in front of a mirror. Below them laid a small coffee table for four, small pillows so they could sit, and a tea set so they could have something to drink while they talked. When Chrona's eyes lay on Sid, she wanted to run back to her corner. Yet, she didn't. She didn't want Kid, Sid, or Lord Death to worry. And, about Sid, it's not his personality that scared her...it was the fact that he was just so blue.

Kid and Chrona walked up to the two elders and bowed respectively. "Please do not keep us long- we are in the middle of class." Kid stated.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know~." Lord Death replied, "I do run this school, Kiddo~."

Kid mentally groaned; he felt embarrassed by his Father's behavior in front of Chrona. Liz and Patty had already gotten used to his behavior. Lord Death could be very immature at points but, he could also be very wrathful if he was angry enough. Chrona and Kid removed their shoes and sat down in front of the coffee table. So Chrona wouldn't feel nervous, Kid took his spot beside Chrona and across from Sid and his father. "So, what did you call us down for?" Kid asked, "More importantly, what business did you wish to discuss that involved Chrona?" The Grim Reaper and Sid took a sip of their tea, while Chrona and Kid hadn't even touched theirs.

"How about we let Chrona speak for a change," Sid managed to say, after taking a sip of tea. "She never speaks when people go down to her room. So, let's see what she has to say."

"Uh, well, wh-wh-what are we talking about..." She stuttered, "I-I-I-I forgot...I'm sorry..."

_She's so adorable when she's clueless_. Kid thought; smiling on the inside.

"Don't worry, Chrona, there's no need to be sorry~." Lord Death said, "There is no topic in this conversation yet~."

"Then how about you tell us what you called us down for so we could return back to our classes." Kid groaned.

"Ah, yes~!" The Grim Reaper put his giant hands together, "We've come to discuss Chrona's past and her place in the DWMA~."

"And why are you making this sound like asking about her past is a good thing?" Kid asked.

Lord Death sipped a small portion of his tea, "It might or might not be. We just have to see if Medusa still might have other witches keeping an eye on Chrona."

Chrona and Sid had no part in this Father-to-Son conversation. "It's been almost two months now-don't you think they would have made their move already?" Kid inquired.

"Witches are smart, patient and slick." Lord Death responded, "They could make their move anytime they think is right. They'll wait years if they have to."

Kid could see from the corner of his eye that Sid had whispered to Chrona that she was allowed to drink the tea that sat in front of her. She nervously took small amount of sips. Chrona enjoyed it; Kid could see her weak, small smiles of enjoyment after each sip. Again, he could feel himself smile on the inside. He looked at his Father with of defeat. Lord Death answered all his questions and left him with none to think of. Lord Death took a small sip of his tea and placed the cup back on the table, "Oh, and also," Chrona and Kid both looked at the Grim Reaper with open ears to hear what he had to say.

"We're also going to listen to her past for another reason." Sid said; after being quiet throughout the entire conversation.

Kid and Chrona both tilted their heads in confusion, "What reason?"

"If there could be a witch still watching Chrona," Lord Death pointed to Kid and Chrona. "Chrona, you're moving into Kid's manor~!"

Kid and Chrona could both feel their faces turn red, "What?!"

"Chrona, you're back!" Maka happily shouted. Chrona nodded anxiously and embarrassed. "What's wrong, Chrona?" Maka asked. "You look like you haven't gotten any sleep. What happened?"

"N-N-N-N-Nothing." Chrona whispered, knowing deep down inside she was lying. "I-I-I-I-I was just told that if R-R-R-Ragnarok starves it means I-I-I'm starving t-t-twice as bad..."

"Oh, that really sucks." Maka sighed. "Especially if you don't feel like feeding him." Chrona nodded. It seemed it was the only thing she could do-she was speechless. Kid and Chrona had been with Sid and Lord Death all day. Class already ended almost an hour ago. Maka, Soul, Liz, and Patty waited for Kid and Chrona in the classroom.

Soul walked up to Kid and lifted an eyebrow, "Hey, you okay? You look like you've seen a bad horror movie."

"No...It's just that..." Kid muttered.

"It's just that...?" Soul asked. Liz and Patty soon joined in to listen to what made Kid so paralyzed.

"I've just been informed of my obsession with symmetry..." Kid lied, perfectly.

"Oh, brother." Liz sighed, disappointed.

Patty giggled, "Kid's all depressed about the symmetry now."

"You notice that now?" Soul twitched, "That's been your problem ever since we met you."

"Hey," Maka said, grabbing Chrona and walking up to Liz and Patty. "We should go and find more comfortable clothes for Chrona. This is the last day of school for the week. We could do something during the weekend too! Chrona could see the rest of the town while we're at it!"

"Yeah!" Liz agreed, "That'd be great!"

"And we could pick out weird outfits for Chrona to wear!" Patty giggled.

"Wh-Wh-What?" Chrona asked, completely confused with what was going on.

"What about Tsubaki and Black Star? What about them when they return?" Kid asked.

"Who said the guys are coming?" Maka groaned, "Tsubaki's coming with us, you two can keep Black Star. He'll just frighten poor Chrona."

Chrona looked back and forth from face to face, not sure what to really say.

"Alright!" Liz smiled, "It's official. Tomorrow it is~!"

Maka pulled on Chrona's arm, "Come on, we'll pass by your room so you could pick up your clothes and stuff you want. You could sleep over at my house tonight."

Chrona looked up with delight, "Really?"

Maka smiled, "Sure. You can sleep over whenever you want. Another person won't bug me. Besides, since it's you coming to sleep over, it really won't bother me. What about you, Soul? Is it fine with you?"

Soul smiled, "It beats being by yourself with Ragnarok all night."

Maka giggled and smiled, "Alright let's go! I want go home now so I could show you all the fun we'll have." She grabbed Chrona by the arm and began walking to the Chrona's dorm. "I'll see you at home, Soul!"

"Okay, see ya!" Soul replied. With that Maka and Chrona left the classroom, leaving just four students in the room.

"Well," Liz yawned. "I'm tired. Come on, Patty, let's get some rest. Tomorrow's going to be long."

Patty smiled and nodded, "Okay, Sis."

"See you two later." Liz waved, leaving the class.

"Alright," Soul waved back, "See ya."

"Bye, get home safely." Kid said.

Liz turned and left the classroom with her younger sister following her footsteps.

"What a weird way to say good bye." Soul joked.

"Oh, shut up." Kid groaned.

"So," Soul sighed. "What do you want to do?"

Kid shrugged and began heading for the doorway, "Go home. I need to make sure the house is perfectly symmetrical before I can get some rest."

"You really need some help." Soul said.

"So I've been told." Kid sighed, walking out to the hallway.

"Oh, really?" Soul asked, following him out of the class. "By who?"

Kid tapped his chin with the side of his right index finger, "So far the only person who has not told me that my obsession's weird is Chrona."

"Hm," Soul grinned as he put his hands in his jacket's pockets, "Give it a couple days. She'll start thinking you need help."

"Who knows," Kid smiled. He began walking the opposite direction from Soul, "Maybe she won't. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye." Soul said, doubting Kid could even hear him. He began walking his own direction to go to the apartment he shared with Maka. As he stepped outside of the school he could see the sun almost done setting, "I stayed in school for too long." He gently shoved his hands deeper into his pockets. "So not cool." Soul walked down the steps of the DWMA, _Now I can go home, relax, and not worry about a thing._ He tensed up and stopped walking, _Wait a minute...something doesn't feel right...Oh crap!_ He began running as fast as he could to his apartment, "Damn it! How could I forget?! This isn't cool at all! I forgot to tell Maka that she might have to lock up that damn cat!"

**So now Maka got Chrona to sleep over her house. What's going to happen when Soul goes home? You'll see. What's going to happen with the whole Chrona moving into Kid's manor? Oh ho ho, that'll be something fun to read~! Please read and review. 3****rd**** Chapter coming out soon~!**


	3. 3 The Dark Shadowed Love

**Oh, come on, you guys! Did you really think I forgot about you?! I would never! xD After I published the chapters marching band season began and it got really intense and really busy! I only finished this chapter recently and my computer's fan burned so if I were to type it, it would shut off. That aaaand I forgot how to publish a new chapter (I thought it wasn't letting me, found out I was in the wrong place .) also, my usb wasn't working. Anyway, let me stop my blabbering, you just want to read, don't you~? **

Maka's House?

Soul quickly ran up the stairs, taking the key to his apartment out of his pocket. He arrived in front of his door and he tried to swiftly unlock it. "Maka, don't forget to kick out the damn…" Soul roughly opened the door once the key clicked; looking at the scene before him with confusion, "…cat…"

"Oh, h-hi, Soul."

"H-Hi, Chrona." Soul mumbled, trying to make sense of things. He closed the door and locked it behind him. "Where's Maka?"

Maka quickly stood up from behind a chair, as if by command. "Right here," Maka sighed. Her pigtails were falling apart and her bangs were all messed up; she had strands of hair sticking out of her combed hair. Blair stood on her knees beside Chrona, rubbing her cheek against Chrona's smooth pink hair. She wore her usual outfit (the one she wore when Maka and Soul first met her with), while Maka and Chrona have not changed from their clothing. Chrona sat nervously on the couch, softly whimpering.

Soul sighed and walked closer to them and shoved his keys in his pockets. "What happened to you, Maka?" He took a seat on one of the soft seats he and Maka owned.

"Well," Maka growled, her clothes being shown that they were slightly ripped on the sleeves as she moved from behind the table. "When we came in, I sat Chrona down and offered her a drink. She kindly declined, like always. About two minutes later Blair arrived and I introduced her to Chrona. She looked at her, squealed, and attacked her!" Maka dusted off her skirt and sat on the floor between Soul and the couch. "I tried to pry her off but she scratched my clothes, clinged to Chrona, and then you came home." Chrona whimpered slightly.

Soul smiled slightly, almost unnoticeable. "Okay, Blair, let go of Chrona."

Blair stopped rubbing and looked at Soul sadly, "Why?"

"P-P-Please?" Chrona whispered.

"Aw!" Blair squealed as she hugged Chrona tighter. "You're so adorable, Chrona~!" Chrona whimpered a bit more.

Soul almost laughed until Maka glanced at him. He cleared his throat and sat upright, "Just let go of her, Blair. It's not cool to be so clingy." Blair sighed and let go of Chrona, pouting beside her.

Maka took a small breath and smiled at Chrona. "How about you go shower and I'll cook us up some food!"

"Oh, so you'll cook her food, but when it's your turn to cook you-!"

"Maka chop!"

_Thunk!_

Soul fell back onto his chair, mouth opened wide and his head dented from the edge of the book. Chrona whimpered and tried to sink into the couch. Maka looked at her, hiding the weapon of murder. A sweat rolled down the side of her face and she waved her hands to show her innocence. "No, no, no, no! Don't worry, Chrona! I won't hurt you!"

"Don't worry, Chrona-chan! If she does I'll just turn her into a boy~!" Blair giggled, raising her hand playfully.

"Blair!"

"What?" Blair asked, dropping her hand.

Maka rolled her eyes and smiled at Chrona, "You can shower in peace, I promise. Okay?" Chrona nodded shyly and slowly sat upright, still a bit nervous.

"I'll get her some clothes!" Blair cheered.

"No!" Maka yelled, Chrona and Blair looking at her confused. "I'll get you some clothes, Chrona." Maka smiled and stood, "Follow me."

Chrona nodded and stood as well. Maka turned on her heels and walked into her room. Chrona followed like a lonely we puppy following its owner. Soul sat up and rubbed his head, "Dammit that hurt!" Blair stayed sitting on the couch; staring into nothingness, as if she was staring at something. "Hey, you okay?" Soul asked curiously.

She giggled and smiled, "Of course! Thank you for caring about me, Scythey boy~!"

Chrona walked out of the bedroom, carrying black pajamas wrapped around in a white towel. Maka followed her out, whispering out directions to the bathroom. "Take as long as you want, no rush. Wash your hair and make sure you come out nice and clean!"

"O-O-Okay." Chrona mumbled, entering the room.

"Turning it on is pretty simple, it's just like the shower in the DWMA. That's it, you know where the soap and cleaning products are so, enjoy!" Maka smiled and closed the door for her.

"Don't you talk a lot?" Soul chuckled.

Maka growled, "Oh, shut up."

Blair looked at Maka with no emotion, "What's your friend's name again?"

"Chrona Makenshi, why?" Maka replied.

"I went into the witch community today."

"Okay," Soul shrugged, "So?"

Blair looked at Soul and Maka with a worried expression, "So?! So, there's someone looking at her! The poster described her as dangerous and evil and to be cautioned at all cost! Then you brought her here and she's the most adorable person I've ever seen~!" Maka and Soul looked at each other then at Blair. "Don't worry about it, I'll keep her hidden from the witches~! No worries, Maka-chan!"

Soul rubbed his head, "Could we deal with this another day?"

Maka puffed her left cheek, "Fine, just because I have to shower and cook for Chrona." She turned away and dashed into her room, shutting the door to take a quick bath.

"Why doesn't she look like that anymore?" Blair asked Soul, the only one left in the living room with her.

"Who? Chrona?" Soul asked. Blair nodded. Soul smiled and laid back in his chair, "Don't you remember? Maka kept cheering and laughing because she befriended an enemy that only knows how to deal with Kid. Maka went to go talk to Chrona and Chrona just felt comfortable with Maka. When Maka told you about how sweet and fragile Chrona was, you said you wanted to meet her. Maka couldn't stop smiling for a week.

Chrona had taken off her clothing, folded them nice and neat, and placed them on the sink. She placed her shoes upside down of the clothes and stepped into the shower. She closed the curtains and turned on the water to warm. The water began flowing out the faucet underneath; cold at first then slowly turning to just the right temperature her fragile skin could take. Chrona pulled the trigger to have the water come out of the showerhead. The warm water fell on her cold skin and the room slowly began to fill up with steam. Chrona lifted her head and let the water hit her face. As the warm water touched her bangs, they began to smooth out and cover her eyes. Her entire body was soon covered in water drops; she could feel the dirt being washed away, only to come back another day. Just like the memories from before she had such great friends; the dirt was being washed away to a hidden place, one that will hopefully never return.

It all seemed just like yesterday, when an OCD child with three stripes snuck into her head and defeated her from the inside. _Heh, what a stupid way to lose a battle, huh? _She thought to herself, _Why is everyone so nice to someone like me? Not long ago I was fighting them, trying to kill them and now…now they're my friends…" _A tear rolled down her cheek, she wiped it away and sniffed, more tears rolling down her cheeks. _I like this feeling…_Chrona smiled as her broken tears mixed in with the water. She wiped away any tears she left behind and shook her head, getting rid of any depressed emotion. Chrona picked up the sakura flower smelling shampoo and began to shower.

Maka ran around the kitchen, finishing up whatever she was cooking. Soul and Blair, now in cat form, sat at the table – their head's following Maka's movements. "Almost done…!" She mumbled to herself every now and then. Soul lifted an eyebrow, wondering if she really was almost done or if she was just lying to herself.

_Bang, bang!_

Soul, Blair, and Maka turned to the apartment door, the loud noise coing outside their apartment. A loud thunk echoed and then the dead silence filled the air. They all looked at each other, wondering what it could or could have been. A loud rattle came from the door handle, which made Maka jump with fright, then stopped. Blair hid behind Soul as the room went quiet once more. _Bang!_ The door slammed open and a blue headed young man entered screaming, "The amazing Black*Star has arrived! Now it's a party!"

Maka jumped over the table and grabbed her book, "Maka chop!"

Black*Star fell to the ground, blood coming from his head where the blonde hit him. Maka tilted her head confused, noticing he carried a bag on his back.

"Black*Star!"

She looked back up at the door; Maka knew that voice. But, wait a second, what are Tsubaki and Black*Star doing here?

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled, worrying about her stubborn meister. She ran to the door and sighed, seeing him passed out on the floor. "There you are."

"Oh, hi, Tsubaki." Maka mumbled, feeling a bit of guilt.

"Hello, Maka." Tsubaki bowed, "Sorry, he just ran off."

Maka smiled nervously, "Oh, heh heh, don't worry about it!" She noticed that Tsubaki also wore a bag with her but; hers was a messenger bag instead, it looked like a long purse.

Kid casually walked next to Tsubaki, "Hey."

"Kid?" Maka asked confused, "What are you doing here?"

He smiled slightly, "Because…"

"Because this is a sleepover, you silly!" Patty interrupted him.

"Well, yeah, that." Kid mumbled, slightly ticked that Patty interrupted him mid-sentence.

Maka's mouth dropped, "What sleepover?!"

Liz squeezed out from the three friends, almost stepping on the unconscious Black*Star on the floor. She carried a backpack on too. So did Patty and Kid. "Yeah, sleepover."

"I didn't arrange anything for tonight." Maka said.

"You didn't, but Lord Death did." Liz replied, handing her an envelope.

"Lord Death?" Maka whispered, taking the envelope from the oldest Thompson sister. She looked at the envelope, stating it was for Maka Albarn, and turned it over to open it. Soul and Blair went up to Maka to read over her shoulder. A small sticker of Lord Death's mask kept the envelope sealed. Maka reached for the sticker…

"Wait!"

"What?!" Maka replied, just as loud as the person who screamed.

Kid let out his hand to take the envelope, "Let me."

Maka blushed softly, thinking about how much of a gentleman he was. She passed him the envelope, knowing is she didn't, they would just argue for it.

He gently took it and began to open it, "It must be opened perfectly, not carelessly. Especially since it's from my father."

_ Are you serious? _They all thought.

He opened it completely, he handed it back to the scythe meister, not reading the note. Maka took the envelope and muttered a small "Thanks" and took it from him. She unfolded the note and began to read, "Hello there, Maka-chan~! Lord Death here! Sorry I didn't call you earlier or give you more time, my apologies. You are going to be holding a sleepover with the following students: Soul 'Eater' Evans, Chrona Makenshi, Death The Kid, Patricia Thompson, Elizabeth Thompson, Tsubaki Nakatsuka, amd Black*Star. Don't worry about snacks; some will be delivered to you. The entertainment was told to be brought by the guest. It would be a great experience for Chrona~! Enjoy and have fun~! Ruler of All, Lord Death~."

She folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. She sighed and moved out of the way for her friends to go inside. "Come in, I guess. Pick your place in the living room, except the couch! The couch is for Chrona!"

Black*Star lifted his head and they all smiled, "Okay!" Maka sighed.

_ Chrona's supposed to be here. Where is she?_ Kid thought.

Patty and Liz took their places vertically in front of the TV and laid down their sleeping bags, placing their bags next to each other. "This is going to be fun, huh, sis?" Patty giggled. Liz smiled at her sister and nodded.

Black*Star saw Soul and cheered, "Hey!"

Soul turned towards the voice and grinned, "Hey, Black*Star!" The both bumped their forearms together and began chatting with each other.

"Hello, Maka."

She placed the envelope on one the desks and looked at Kid, "Oh, hey."

Kid smiled slightly, "Your home is very neat, Maka.'

Maka blushed softly again, "Thank you."

Tsubaki placed her sleeping bag next to Liz and Patty's, Soul moving chairs into the living room. Black*Star laid his bag next to Tsubaki's and smiled softly at her, she smiled back. Soul grabbed his sleeping bag from the closet and laid it closer to the balcony, leaving a spot for Maka to lie between him and Patty.

"Are we not missing a guest?" Kid asked, still wondering.

"Do you mean Chrona? Oh, she's in the shower right now. She'll be out shortly." Maka smiled.

The door to the bathroom opened slowly. Kid and Maka both turned towards the door. Chrona stepped out nervously, water dripping from her now skin and flat hair. She wore a plain black pajama that fit her perfectly; her hair lay among her shoulders and back. Her bangs covered her eyes, pushed away slightly so she could see. A bit of steam from the water came from the room. A towel was left on her head, as if she was about to towel dry her soft pink head. A small water drop fell of her head and landed on her neck. Chrona shifted slightly and clutched her clothes, which she carried in her hands, tighter – noticing everyone's eyes were on her. "H-H-Hi…" She mumbled nervously.

Kid blushed and tried to cover his nose bleed, no one noticing except for Blair. Blair smirked, _How cute~! I think Kiddy has a small crush~._

Maka looked at Kid, after his blood was wiped away, and saw his face a bit red. _He doesn't like her, does he? _A bit of disappointment hit her, _I must keep them away from each other…_She turned away and smiled at Chrona, "You hungry?"

Chrona shook her head, "N-N-Not really…" Her eyes darted away to the ground so she couldn't see the eyes of the eight that looked at her.

"She might not be…!" A voice yelled out, a black substance beginning to form on her back, lying on her wet head. "But I'm starving!"

Maka smiled, _Good. If Ragnarok's wants to eat then Chrona has to go. _She looked at Ragnarok and walked into the kitchen, "Follow me." Chrona followed her – rubbing the wet spots on head, which Ragnarok didn't sit on, with the towel.

Kid wiped his face again for any signs of blood that remained, his blush disappearing. Everyone, except for Blair and he, returned to what they were doing before. "Hello~!" Blair said, as she jumped onto Kid's shoulder.

He looked at her, "Hello there, Blair."

She smirked, "I saw you." Kid raised a brow, confused on what she meant. Blair giggled softly, "Your nose was bleeding at the sight of Chrona." His face turned a soft shade of pink. "You like her, don't you~?"

He cleared his throat, "Why do you ask? I was simply just noticing the divine symmetry~! Her hair looked even on both sides, it was beautiful symmetry~!"

"So you think she's beautiful?"

He blushed softly once more, "I never said that."

"So you think she's hideous?"

"I never said that…!" He mumbled, holding in anger.

Blair smiled, "Just admit it."

"Hey, Kid!" Soul called out, "Come here!"

He sighed in relief, _Thank you, Soul, I owe you one. _"My apologies, Blair, but I am being called." He lifted the purple cat, taking her off his shoulder, and placing her on the ground, rushing over to his albino friend.

"Hey, man, was she giving you a hard time?" Soul questioned. Black*Dtar sat next to Soul with a cherry smile smacked on his face.

Kid could feel a sweat fall down as his blush disappeared, "Yes. Thank you." He fixed the collar of his jacket and cleared his throat.

"No problem." Soul chuckled.

Black*Star went behind them both and wrapped his arms around the two, "Hey, are we going to stay here and chat or are we going to throw a party!?"

"We're waiting for Chrona and Maka to finish eating. Kid said, taking Black*Star's arm off of him, "Then we'll start."

"Fine," Black*Star said, releasing Soul and dropping himself onto the couch. He almost sat on the pile of neatly folded clothes; Kid scolded him as Soul rolled his eyes.

After about ten minutes later, Maka and Chrona arrived, no Ragnarok in sight. "Yahoo! Let the party officially begin!" Black*Star cheered.

Maka sat on the floor and told the other eight to form a circle with her; they were going to play a game. "It'll be fun for Chrona to play something with us!"

They all began to sit around; Kid, making them all form a perfect circle. "If it's not perfect, then you should either fix it or get out!" He grumbled, shifting and moving everyone around. He arrived at Chrona, who obviously sat next to Maka, her hair dried fully now but continued to stay flat down. He smiled at her and sat beside her, "Hello, Chrona."

She jumped lightly and turned towards him, "H-Hi."

"What should we play?" Blair smiled.

Maka tapped her chin, "Hm."

"We should play truth or dare," Tsubaki smiled, "We did last time and it was so much fun!"

"Yeah, that's a great idea!" Maka smiled.

Kid shivered, "No…Not again, please."

Chrona looked at him worriedly, "Shinigami-Sempai?"

Soul and Black*Star laughed at the reaper, "He's still traumatized!"

"From what?" Chrona asked.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Last year we all played truth or dare and Patty dared him to let her play with his hair. I guess he thought she just meant touching it but…"  
"It was so funny, Chrona-chan!" Patty giggled, interrupting Liz. Chrona looked at Patty slightly terrified. "I changed his hairstyle! It was really fun! We gave him all kinds of styles!"

"A ponytail and a side ponytail..." Snickered Tsubaki.

"Pigtails…" Maka sighed.

Liz smiled, "We also styled his hair to look short, long, up, curly, spiky…"

Patty, Black*Star, and Soul continued to laugh.

"We also gave him a buzz cut," Patty managed to say. "Bowl head, braids…"

"An afro, a pompadour," Soul laughed. "Dreadlocks…"

Black*Sat spoke while holding his stomach, "A bun, a Mohawk, a mullet, a rattail…"

"And 'emo' hair" Liz chuckled, finishing the list.

"Garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" Kid whimpered loudly, "Stop talking about these asymmetrical hairstyles!"

"Oh, come on, Kid! Not all of them looked bad on you." Maka smiled.

Kid growled at her, "I could not sleep at the thought of it! Some of them were just so horrid to where I couldn't sleep…"

_I don't even sleep. It's very hard for me… _Chrona thought, frowning slightly. _I don't know what it's like to go to sleep without a worry._

Blair groaned softly and scratched her head with her paw, "Let's play! Tsubaki, you start!"

Chrona blinked confused, "B-B-But I don't know how to play…!"

"Don't worry," Kid reassured her. "It's really simple. When someone asks you 'Truth or Dare' you have to pick one. Truth means you must answer truthfully, no lying. Dare means someone tells you to do something and you _have_ to do it, no matter how silly or crazy it is." Chrona nodded getting the concept of the game. Kid smiled at her, "Don't worry, I won't let anything bad or too crazy happen to you." Chrona's face blushed a soft grey.

_This is just too cute! _Blair squealed to herself, changing into human form, actually wearing clothes to cover her body.

"Alright," Tsubaki smiled, "Uhm…Patty, truth or dare?"

"Dare! I will never decline dare! Ha-ha!" Patty cheered.

"I dare you to stay calm for the rest of the day."

"What?!" Patty whined.

"Yes, and if you fail to achieve this dare," Tsubaki smiled kindly, I'll kill every giraffe in the world."

_I've never seen Tsubaki so scary…_Chrona thought.

"No!" Patty almost cried, "I must be calm today! The fate of the giraffes is in my hands!" She sighed and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's see…Soul! Truth or Dare?"

"Come on, Patty. Dare." He grinned.

"I dare you to say that Tsubaki's dare is off!" She frowned.

Soul's eye twitched, "That dare sucks, but, whatever. Tsubaki's dare is off…"

"Yes! In your face, Tsuba-chan! Ha-ha!" Patty cheered.

"Aw." Tsubaki smiled, not minding at all.

Soul  
looked around the other seven that weren't dared and tapped his chin, "Blair, t or d?"

"Dare, of course!" She purred.

"I dare you to stop interrupting me in the shower!" He growled.

Maka, Black*Star, Kid, Chrona, Tsubaki, and Liz's jaw dropped, while Patty began to laugh. "She does that?!"

"Yeah, almost every day!" Soul said, growling begins to calm down.

"Oh, come on, Souly-kun~! You now you like it!" Blair purred.

"You getting my foot to your face doesn't mean I like it!" He said, blushing a bit from the memory.

"Yeah, yeah~." Blair giggled. "Okay, now~…Let's see." She scanned the group and smirked in her mind when her eyes landed on Kid. _This is going to be fun~!_ "Kid, truth or dare?"

He gulped, knowing that she might do something bad. "Dare."

Blair smirked, "I dare you to kiss Chrona for eight minutes in the closet~!"

Maka's eyes widened, _What?!Blair, what are you doing?! That's not a kiss, that's a make out session!_

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki were shocked with the dare but tried to hold in their giggles. Soul and Black*Star looked at Kid, smirking and laughing slightly. Chrona looked at everyone confused, "What's a kiss?"

"Aw! How adorable~! She doesn't even know what a kiss is~!" Blair squealed, "You can teacher her~." Kid's face flushed red, his hair covering his eyes. "You have to do the dare, Kid~." Blair giggled.

He peeked at the confused Chrona and continued to blush, _A kiss?_

**Well, that's the chapter that took me forever to write xD It took me 5 hours to type - Now I'm going to go rest. So, the dare~? Oh blair xD Why would Lord Death make them have a sleepover? Hmmmmmm~~~~ I'm already typing the 4****th**** chapter. I know this one's long and I apologize, I didn't think it was going to be this long… R&R please. Thank you!**


End file.
